Bite me, see if I care
by abski0206
Summary: Hi, this story is an AU of the hammer horror film Dracula:prince of darkness. This is because I really liked Christopher lee as Dracula and his evil servant klove.  I decided to write about a girl who ends up in the care of count Dracula. Anyway I hope this is good as I am going to try and make it a bit funny. Also i will be adding peter cushing's vanhelsing cause he is the best :D
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this story is an AU of the hammer horror fiom Dracula:prince of darkness. This is because I really liked Christopher lee as Dracula and his evil servant klove. I decided to write about a girl who ends up in the care of count Dracula. Anyway I hope this is good as I am going to try and make it a bit funny. Also i will be adding peter cushing's vanhelsing cause I think he was pretty epic. Ok so lets begin... Oh wait before you read this it might be a good idea to either watch the film or just google it to get a good idea about who the characters are especially klove. Also I am going to be writing this in a diary kind of format but that could change throughout the story. Please review if you want to and now lets begin...

Hello, my name is Elisabeth Joanna Coaling but everyone calls me Eliza cause its less of a mouth full. This is a story on how I met Dracula and other main events in my life but it would be best if I began from the start.

1800's

I was only but a child when my parents died from a fire that had spread throughout my little village and was put into the care of a lord. Lord Hartwell to be precise. It was when I was 20 I realized I was slightly diffrent... Ok... I was more than diffrent. I had stopped aging at the age of 16 so I looked very young. I could turn to smoke when I wanted (which was really cool untill I nearly fell out of a window) and I could see souls which to a lot of people means ghosts. Lord Hartwell had noticed this too and was very pleased, you see on the night of my 21st birthday he told me that he had in fact started the fire which caused so many deaths including my parents untimely demise. He spoke of legands and how I was created from the deaths of so many just like him. I was a demon.

Now I know what your all thinking. That I have huge horns like a demented goat and posses the bodies of young children. Well your wrong. A demon is someone who attracts souls more than others and when a lot of people die the souls gon to the only living thing that shows light. Unfortunately for me it was I who shone like a saw thumb. Apparently, according to lord Hartwell, this turn of events basically made me immortal and have certain abilities others do not posses. I was absolutely devastated that this man I thoight cared for me had in fact turned me into a monster.

So my original plan was to run far away from his hell house, as I called it ,and find somewhere else to stay. But surprise surprise I was unable to escape as you see Lord Hartwell had diffrent plans for me. These plans to be exact were for me to become his lover. That was not going to happen and told that to his face. That is what resulted me to me found outside in the dark by a certain butler/servent called klove. Yet first I will go through what happened.

Storming outside the house with my white blond curly hair bouncing behind me and hitting me in the face at the same time I thundered towards my black horse.

' And pray tell where do you think you are going' Came Lord Hartwell's voice from behind me as I gathered my skirt to climb the horse.

'Far away from you' I replied coldly

Just as I was about to start riding away lord Hartwell had grabbed my hair causing me to flail and fall of the horse landing in a messy heap on the floor.

Rubbing my head I started towards the horse again but lord Hartwell had already beaten me and was directing the horse away from me.

Turing to smoke I managed to get on the horse and ride away. 'yes yes yesssss' I smiled as the wind flowed through my platinum hair. It would be nice to tell you that I had managed to get away but we wouldn't have a story if that was the case.

I had felt a chilnthen the next minute I was on the dry floor with lord Hartwell glaring at me. He looked insane and the second I saw the walking stick that he always carried around with him I honestly feared for my life. Raising it above his head he cracked me over the head with it making me drift of into a sea of black. But before I had completely gone to lala land I swore I had heard a carriage near by and the sound of lord Hartwell cursing under his breath.

Author's notes/: I hope you liked it and I will be uploading chapter 2 soon as I am ill and it is 3.30am and I haven't got anything else better to do. Anyway please review but no flames as it is my first dracula fanfic, hope you enjoyed it :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Eliza coaling and any other oc characters. I don't own Dracula.

Now I expected to wake up on the dirty ground or not wake up at all so I was extremely surprised when k awoke on a very large comfy bed. Looking around I had to rub my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Red cloth hung neatly around the dark wooden frame of my bed and the wallpaper was a plum colour that made the room so alive. Pieces of bronze furniture decorated the room each looking as perfect as the next.

Standing up I suddenly felt a wave of dizziness that I willed to calm down as I went towards the wardrobe. Upon opening the wardrobe I was shocked to find more than several dresses that all looked beautiful compared with the one I was wearing which was ripped and rather dirty from being knocked to the floor. At first I was tempted to change into one but found that rude so I would go and find whoever owns the house before getting comfy.

The door was not locked which I had expected it to be which made me really curious to see who had brought me here. I was under the impression that I was in a house but the secondvi saw the corridor leading from my bedroom I knew I had been mistaken. It was freezing cold as I walked in a random direction down the corridor and regretted wearing a sleeveless dress. I finally found my way to a dining room ,after I nearly fell down the stairs I had not noticed, and sat down on a chair facing opposite the fire.

After about an hour I got bored of waiting and it had become dark outiside as I had a perfect view of the window. Just as I was getting out of the chair a large shadow appeared on the wall in front of me . Whirling around I gave a slight cry of surprise as a tall man stood in front of me. Now whirling around whilst in very close contact with a chair isn't the cleverest thing to do as I demonstrated by falling on my face. I would have laughed had I not been so embarrassed. Looking up the tall man bent down and offered me his hand which I gladly accepted. Pulling me up gently I thanked him.

The next couple of minutes were filled with an awkward silence that he broke.

" My name is Klove and dinner will be served in a couple of minutes so you best settle yourself down before causing another accident" Klove said in a monotone voice.

I stared at him for a minute untill I realized he was about to go and quickly said "My name is Elisabeth".

He gave me a small smile and bowed his head slightly before leaving.

'Well that answered all my questions' i thought sarcastically. I had so many questions such as why am I here and is Klove the master or the house. But I would just have to wait untill he came back.

I didn't have to wait long as klove returned minutes later carrying a silver tray of food that smelt delicious. When he had set the plate down and I had thanked him, he turned around and started to leave which I did not want.

"Wait , please dont go , I have so many questions" I said quickly. Turning around I could tell he was having an internal battle by looking at his face. He then pulled out a chair facing opposite me at the far end of the table and sat down stiffly.

Deciding to ignore the meal for now I focused my attention on the man sitting opposite me. He looked about 30 and wore very bored look on his face.

"so, how did I end up here at your house" I asked

" this is not my house but my masters and I was riding by and saw you were in trouble and brought you here" klove replied in his monotone voice.

'that explains the sound of a carriage I had heard before being knocked out' I thought whilst trying to make sense of this weird situation.

"who is your master and where is he?" I asked

"He is out and I think it would be best for you to get some sleep" klove replied changing the subject. Knowing I couldn't argue I allowed him to escort me to my room. Just as I was about to sit down on the bed klove said " there are night clothes in the wardrobe, you are welcome to wear them" with these words he said a quite goodnight and shut the door with a soft click. It was then when I heard another click I realized he had locked the door. I was sure I had heard him say something but it could have been my imagination.

Looking in the wardrobe I picked out a cream colored night dress that was very pretty and got changed. After dressing and brushing my hair I blew out the small candles scattered around my room and went to bed.

Authors notes: yay chapter 2 is done and the next one will be written in klove's pov which will be interesting and hopefully Dracula will finally come into the story. Please review :D


	3. Chapter 3

Klove's POV

When I had seen the small girls body laid on the dirty floor I felt compelled to help her and bring her back to the castle. I was out on orders from my master to get some more supplies when I had spotted the young girl's body. I however felt slightly sad knowing her fate was sealed as the master loved young beautiful girls and this one fit the description perfectly. After I had put her in the carriage and returned to the castle I placed her in the room quite close to mine so I would know if she had awoken.

When I had returned to the castle it was night so my master would have been awake. It was my lucky day when I realized he had gone out hunting. This would give me plenty of time to explain to him when he returned as he would be tired as it would be near morning. With about an hour to sunrise my master returned.

"Hello, master Dracula, I trust it was a good hunt" I asked praying he was happy. He was about 6'5ft in height and could tower over me without a problem which was scary at the best of times never mind if he was in a bad mood. "Hunting went...well" he replied but he looked focused on something else. He knew she was here. When we got to the lowest level of the castle, where his coffin lived, he looked at me with questioning eyes. Taking a deep breath I began to tell him what had happened. At the end of the story he just looked at me with his coal black eyes before smiling slightly. "She will stay here untill I awake" and with these words he got into the large black coffin and waited for me to close the lid.

I was aware she was awake when I heard a soft thud near the stairs giving me the impression that she had fallen causing me to smirk. I had started to prepare dinner when i heard her enter the dining room and allowed her to wait. Coming out of the kitchen I realized it was dark and began to panic knowing that the count would be awakening soon. She was stood up and had obviously seen my shadow causing her to fall over which I found most amusing yet kept a straight face. After helping her up I informed her of my name and that dinner was to be served in a few minutes. Just as I was leaving to go back to the kitchen I heard her say what her name was. Elisabeth. Smiling slightly I returned to the kitchen. I was about to grab the tray of food from the side I felt a chill go down my spine. Turning around i had to hold back a gasp as there stood count Dracula. He gave his signature smirk before saying "lets go and see the guest". Before I knew it he was strolling towards the door. Thinking fast I ran and managed to grab his sleeve before he could make it to the dinner room. He looked at me with a puzzled look making me have to explain "she needs to know why she is here and it would be easier for me to tell her" I said in my usual tone. He seemed to agree as his smile went which was replaced with a sad frown as he walked out of the kitchen to the back door. Sighing I knew it was for the best as Dracula always found it hard to stay away from a beautiful girl full of blood

Getting out of the kitchen I gave her the meal and started to walk away but was stopped when I heard her ask for me to sit down. Sitting down awkwardly I readied myself for the bombardment of questions. And she did ask questions. She first asked me how she got here and then asked about who the master first question I answered normally butvthe second I decided to change the subject. Sending her to bed was the best way to keep her safe and that was exactly what I wanted her to do. I thought she would object but she didn't which was good for me as it made my life a bit simpler. Just as I shut the door to her bedroom I whispered "its for your own good " before extinguishing the lights.

I was about to go to bed when Dracula came into my room and lounged on my bed. He always did this when something was bothering him so I prepared myself for several hours of ranting and talking. I guessed I wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Dracula's POV

I had just returned from a decent hunting trip (some random girl who was lost) and immediately spotted klove. When I approached him he asked about my hunting trip which I told him it went well. However could sense another presence in my castle and I could tell it was a girl. I made my way down to the lower levels of the castle where I sleep and looked at Klove hoping he would explain why there is a stranger in the castle. About 30 minutes later I was well informed about the new guest I was unfortunately to tired to meet her and it was nearly morning, so I went into the coffin and fel asleep waiting to meet the girl upstairs.

I awoke later when it became dark and heard movement upstairs. Using my amount of stealth that a vampire posses I went into the kitchen without being noticed and listened to Klove talk to the girl. I heard her say that she was called Elisabeth and it took all my will power not to go in there to see her for myself. I watched silently as Klove came into the kitchen and smiled knowing that I would probably scare him, stepping out of the shadows I saw him stiffen causing me to smile more. Announcing that it was time to meet the guest I was stopped in my tracks by klove grabbing my sleeve. Looking puzzled I wondered what he was thinking. It became clear when he said that it would be best if he explained how she ended up here. Nodding I walked away feeling slightly put down as I was looking forward to meeting my new ward but I knew it was for the best as I couldn't help myself when it came to a pretty woman's blood.

Unknown to Klove i had sneaked into the dinner room and was hiding in the shadows. It was at that moment that i saw Elisabeth. I felt my fangs drop automatically and had to close my eyes hoping that I would resist temptation. Knowing it would be foolish to stay any longer I swept away quietly waiting till later on.

I followed Klove upstairs with the girl and watched as he locked the door. 'Probably trying to stop me going in' I thought bitterly but pushed the thought away as I quickly went into klove's room and sitting on his bed. I heard him sigh and smirked knowing I was irritating him. "What do you think of the girl klove?" I asked. "She seems nice" klove replied in his boring voice that i had grown accustomed too. "She looks nice too" I mumbled thoughtfully. "What do you intended to do with her master?" Klove asked causing me to lie back on the bed.

"I have no idea, I suppose she can stay for a while but I will probably end up draining her" I replied sadly. I don't enjoy killing innocent people but I couldn't say I hated it. I only disliked it when I like the girl. Getting off the bed I bid goodnight to Klove and made my way to my study. That was the original plan untill I walked past her door. It was like a force was pulling me towards her. Putting my hand on door handle I turned it slowly and I frowned as I remembered it was locked. A smile crept upon my lips as I thought of another way.

Finding the key to her room was simple as I always had spares around. Unlocking the door, I stepped in and stood over her bed watching her chest rise and fall in a gentle rhythm. I noticed she had changed into one of the beautiful nightgowns that I kept in the castle if visitors arrived unexpected. Standing there allowed me to look closer at her features. She had long dark eyelashes, pink full lips , porcelain white skin and extremely blonde hair that flowed over the dark covers of the bed. I just stood there entranced by the figure in front of me. It was as if I had been turned to stone. Then the lust hit me like 100 stakes and I felt my fangs emerged. It was going to be ablong night.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliza's POV

You know that feeling. The feeling of being watched. Well I felt that exact feeling very late at night. I was tempted to open my eyes but I thought it would be safer to pretend to be asleep. I would have done this had a cold wind not blown right past my face making me jump out of my skin. Opening my eyes I nearly screamed when I saw a very tall figure, much taller than Klove, standig next to my bed. Now normally I would have ran out of the room and try to find help. But this time all I could do was stare at the the tall figure praying he wouldn't kill me. At first his height reminded me of Lord Hartwell but somehow I knew it wasn't him. Deciding that the silence that was once creepy was now awkward I attempted to start a conversation. "Hello?" I half asked. I was expecting him to not reply and I was right. I was about to say something else but the weirdest thing happened. I heard a soft voice say "go to sleep" and as if I was under some spell I suddenly dropped off to sleep,

The next morning I awoke with a start, wondering if I had dreamt the whole scenario. Getting out of bed I changed into a lovely pale yellow dress with white sleeves and a white coller that I found in the wardrobe and went downstairs, . Downstairs I was greeted with silence untill I heard Klove say "good morning miss Elisabeth". Jumping, I turned around and smiled before saying " good morning klove, you don't have to call me miss Elisabeth instead just call me Eliza". Nodding he left the room but came back a few minutes later with a tray announcing that breakfast was ready. I went and ate my breakfast quietly but soon finished so instead of reading a book out of the castle' s colossal collection, I went to investigate he rest of the castle in search of something to do.

After about an hour of going down several flights of stairs I got awfully bored and it seemed to get colder the futher I got down the castle. Finally reaching the bottom level I saw a large black dusty door. I know what your thinking, why would you go into a creepy room instead of reading a book in the nice warm library but I was very bored and I didn't fancy reading a book. So I opened the door that to my surprise was unlocked and stepped in. I am not joking when I felt that I had just walked into a large room of ice. I could see my breath it was that cold and usually this would entertain me but this time it only made me feel less secure. I should have just left the room and ran back upstairs but now I was curious what was in this dimly lit room. Only a few candles were scattered around the room which was most helpful as I would have been totally blind. Stepping further into the cold room my eyes immediately were fixed on a long box like object in the far corner of the room. Taking one of the candles from the dusty stands I approached the mysterious object. It was then when I was closer I realized it was a coffin. It was weird to have an empty coffin in a castle, so putting down the candle gently I began to open the coffin. I don't particularly know what I expected to see upon opening the coffin but I can tell you this I did not expect to see a man with very pale skin lying there. Then a terrifying thought hit me. Lord Hartwell had a collection of books on monsters and legands. I recall reading once of a creature that drank the blood of humans and slept in coffins at day. When I had questioned lord Hartwell about this he had told me of how they were called vampires and there were not many around that were known. According to him there are many ways to kill a vampire but are all hard to accomplish, especially if you were untrained.

I stared at the man lying in front of me and took in his features. He had black hair that was greying slightly at the front, brown eyes that looked rather clouded giving me the impression he was asleep and quite prominent cheekbones making his appearance overall very handsome. After looking at him like an idiot for 10 minutes I softly closed the lid of the coffin, placed the candle in it's original place and walked out of the door. I needed some answers and one person right now new all the answers. It was time to visit Klove. Maybe he could shed some light on this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Elisabeth'sPOV

I thought at first that finding Klove wasn't exactly going to be hard when there are only two people who are awake in this castle but I was sadly mistaken when it was about 3 hours later and there was still no sign of him . In fact it was beginning to get dark and I was starting to get worried that the master of the house would be awakening soon. I was also getting worried as I was now completely and totally lost. Walking down the corridor that looked identical to the one before I came across another window and looked outside. I couldn't believe how dark it was which definitely meant that it was late. Turning around I nearly had a heart attack as there stood the man who only a few hours ago was sleeping in a coffin.

He was very tall and as I was smaller than average anyway so it made him look ten times scarier. I must have looked quite funny standing there like a statue with eye's as wide as owls. I was just recovering from my shock when he spoke. "I hope I didn't scare you, it's just that I saw you looking outside the window and you appeared to be lost". His voice was deep and commanding yet soft, it was almost mesmerizing. Snapping out of my daze I laughed nervously before saying "y..yes I was looking for my bedroom but I must have lost my way. It appears I must need a map to find my way around this place". As I was still suffering from shock and embarrassment I continued speaking " my name is Elisabeth by the way as I have just realized we have never met before but you can call me Eliza" I had said this in a rush which probably made little sense to him. Surprisingly he understood my drivel and even smiled before replying "I am called count Dracula, but my name is not nearly as beautiful as your name is though. If you would do me the honors and allow me to walk you to your room it would be nice to enjoy your company some more before you retire for the night". With these words he extended his arm ouf slightly waiting for me to accept the invitation. Looping my arm around his I allowed him to walk me to my bedroom.

The walk was actually quite fun as he informed me of the history of the castle and how he came to own it. I told him about where I used to live and the weird things I did there such as climb the biggest tree in the garden as a dare and then fall out of it and being mad that I didn't win the dare because apparently I had failed as I had fallen out of it which I thought was pretty unfair. During my little rant he had laughed which I liked as it made me feel better about the situation I was currently in. It was weird that I was walking with a vampire, so much so it almost felt not real. But reality hit me in the face when we arrived at my bedroom door and he kissed my hand. He then bid me goodnight and turned to leave. I was closing the door when I heard him call my name. Sticking my head out of the door I looked at him a waited till he was closer. "I will not see you tomorrow in the day as I am usually out on business but I will see you tomorrow night" with these words he bowed and started walking away. Smiling I closed the door making sure to lock the door from the inside, though it won't stop him coming in, and leant back on the door.

Getting into my nightgown that today was a light blue, I sat on my bed and thought about what had happened today. I had met a vampire, I had my hand kissed by a vampire and I wasn't killed by a vampire. 'Result' I thought happily but my celebration was cut shory as I had a horrid thought 'he will probably try and kill me'. Great, just what I want, a vampire wanting to suck all my blood. 'Well only one thing could kill me and lord Hartwell owned that so go ahead vampire bite me, see if I care' I thought smugly yet I really didn't feel all that confident as though he couldn't exactly kill me , but he could hurt me. Sighing, I got into bed and allowed the land of dreams to take me away. Hoping that Dracula wouldn't make another appearance in my bedroom like the other night.

Just as I was drifting off to sleep I heard a knock on the door. Dragging myself out of bed I opened the door glaring slightly as I was just about to fall asleep. There stood Klove with wearing a relived expression. " Sorry miss Elisabeth, I hadn't seen you for hours and I started to get worried". Smiling replied " I have told you it's Eliza and Dracula had brought me to my room safely so there is no need to worry". When I had mentioned Dracula I noticed his eyes travel down to my neck for a moment then return to my face before nodding and saying goodnight. Closing the door I heard him lock it and went to bed thoroughly worn out and ready to sleep. I still however had many questions for Klove but that could wait till the count was away for business, which really means sleeping in a coffin downstairs in the lower levels of the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Elisabeth's POV

I woke up suddenly due to a girls scream echoing around the castle, which wasn't mine. As much as i wanted to stay in the safety of my warm bed , I knew that if someone is in trouble I should at least go and help. So crawling out of my bed I grabbed the dressing gown of the side and made my way quietly to the door. Opening I stepped out and was immediately hit with cold air that made me regret putting something else on over my nightgown than just a silk dressing gown. Walking through the castle at night wasn't a pleasant experience especially if you can hear screaming and shouting. The lower down the castle I got the louder the shouting got. So loud in fact I started to pick out bits of the conversation which to me sounded only one-sided as I could only hear a girl. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME" a voice yelled.

The next minute I heard a loud bang, which sounded like a heavy door, and a large gust of wind. Then footsteps. Whoever was screaming or being screamed at was coming this way. Looking left and right I let out an exasperated sigh as the only hiding place I could see was what looked like a cupboard. Running towards it I yanked the door open and shut my self inside. Unfortunately it was pitch black making the whole situation ten times scarier. I was just ahout to relax a bit when I heard light footsteps walk past the door. Then they stopped. I suddenly heard light breathing coming from the other side of the door. Putting my hand over my mouth I willed myself to calm down. Then what I next heard nearly made me scream. A sickly sweet voice from the other sidebof the door cooed "what have we here, come out I won't hurt you" the last part she said laughing. Then I had an idea. The door was a pull on her side making it a push on my side. If I could hit her in the face with the door it could give me enough chance to make a run to my bedroom. It was a bad plan but who cared I would get to hit her and run, it seemed quite good in my current predicament. Grabbing the inside handle I through the door out will of the strength I could muster. I only saw the briefest glimpse of a woman sprawled out on the floor and heard her hissing before I was running for my life down the corridor.

I should have realized that there would have been more than one vampire this place. Running I started to actually think I had done it . My hopes were half lived when I heard a crash behind me. Looking over my shoulder I saw the remains of a vase on the floor just where I had previously ran and a mad looking woman with burning red eyes and large fangs crouching down in a feral position. 'Oh My God I 'm going to die' I thought as I continued to run knowing that she was probably right behind me. Thats when I saw my room and ran straight past it. Ok, I know that may have sounded stupid but I knew Klove's bedroom was only a few doors away from mine and I hoped he would protect me. Getting to his door I prayed he was in there as it was about 3.00am. Knocking frantically I saw the woman's shadow advancing. Suddenly the door opened with a puzzled looking Klove holding a candle. I thought he would have been asleep but he was still wearing his normal butler uniform. Snapping out of my thoughts I quickly pointed at the dark corridor and gasped when I heard the woman's voice whisper " I'm going to get you". I then felt a large hand grab my arm and drag me into the bedroom. Turning around I watched Klove lock the door with shaky hands. I think we must have stood in silence fkr about 15 minutes waiting for the mad women outside to leave. Deciding she must have gone Klove leaned back against the door studying me. Feeling awkward I sat down on his bed, which looked identical the mine apart from the diffrent coloured sheets, and new it was time to get some answers.

"Klove, would you mind telling me why a crazy women with red eyes and long fangs was chasing me around the castle" I asked smiling. He looked as if he was having an internal battle, but whatever side was against saying anything obviously lost as seconds later his shoulders sank and he came over to the other side of the bed and sat down ready to answer my question.


	8. Chapter 8

Klove's POV

The master had only recently bitten a girl called Jade and she was already becoming a pain. I was downstairs in the kitchen when I heard shouting and I made my way to my masters room at the the lowest levels of the castle to see if everything was fine. When I opened the door I was met with rather an amusing sight. Dracula was sat In his coffin scowling and Jade was storming up and down the room cursing at him. Noticing me Dracula got out of the coffin and walked past me out of the door. Knowing he intended for me to follow I walked out of the room as well. The second I was out I was greeted with Dracula pushing me out the way quickly and locking the door wearing a triumphant smile. Grabbing me by my arm he dragged be towards an empty room and said "I am going to hunt so she wil not complain anymore and while I am gone will you please make up a room for her next to mine and whatever you do, don't let her out of my room untill I am back as she will most likely go for our guest". I was just about to reply when I noticed he had already gone. "charming" I muttered and when to go and do my task.

After finishing Jade's room I went to my own room and reflected on how long i thought the new vampire would last as they usually got killed by Dracula himself or by the Vanhelsings. I shuddered at the thought of the Vanhelsings as they were always trying to kill Dracula and sometimes even myself. I then thought back to our guest, Elisabeth, and wondered how long it would be untill she ended up like Jade. It was sad but was probable to happen. Just then I heard a crash and then frantic knocking at my bedroom door. Taking my candle from the side I opened the door and saw Elisabeth looking as if she had seen a ghost. She then pointed down the dark corridor. At first I thought she was just dreaming but then I heard Jade's voice travel down the corridor I knew i had to help her. usually I would have let the new vampire have a guest but I didn't think the master would appreciate that and I didn't particularly dislike Elisabeth. Grabbing her, I dragged her in my room and locked the door waiting for the young vampire to disappear.

About 15 minutes later I assumed she was gone and allowed myself to relax. I watched as Elisabeth sat on my bed and looked around my room which was pretty simple. Then she asked me "Klove, would you mind telling me why a crazy women with red eyes and long fangs was chasing me around the castle". I knew this was coming yet I still was shocked. What do I say, that my master is a blood sucking vampire. What else could i say. Letting my shoulders sag I walked like a convicted man and sat on the opposite side of my bed. Taking a deep breath I said " do you believe in myths and legends? ". She nodded before saying " I only believe them to an extent". Looking at her I hoped she wouldn't react badly. "That creature you saw was a vampire and my master, the man you met last night, is also a vampire" I said gently trying to keep her calm. She just stared at me for a few minutes before shouting "They're VAMPIRES?!". I cringed at the sudden noise but what happened next I was not prepared for. She laughed. "yeah, I already guessed that when I saw the fangs and coffins" she said as if nothing was wrong. I continued to gape at her. She already new, but why hadn't she ran away. I was about to question her when she spoke first "how many more are there?" she asked quietly. I was confused with her question then realized she meant if there was any more vampires in the castle. I shook my head and said "not to my knowledge".

It was silent until she asked "what will happen now, to me I mean. Will I have to be killed or can I just pretend I don't know". I was wondering what was going to happen too. I wil talk to the master when he returns I thought. I was about to tell her that it was safe for her to go back to her room when a sudden bang made me us both jump. "LET ME IN NOW!" Jade's cold voice yelled through the door. Just what I need I thoughf bitterly. I was still confused about how she got out but decided I should focus on making sure she doesn't get me or Elisabeth. I felf an arm wrap round my arm and saw Elisabeth looking very pale. "Can she get in?" Elisabeth whispered. I shook my head, though I didn't have a clue if she couldbget in or not I was just hoping it would turn to day soon.

About an hour later I was lying on the bed with Elisabeth sleeping next too me. The banging had stopped only 5 minutes ago causing me to believe that it was nearly morning. Then suddenly I heard the all to familiar sound of a lock unlocking. The door handle turned creating a series of small clicks and squeaks. I closed my eyes hoping it wasn't the hungry new vampire. When I opened my eyes I jumped in surprise as the figure of my master loomed over the bed. He looked at me and then the girl obviously thinking the worst. I soon sorted that out with one look. "Why... ...?" Dracula started only to finish of with a long sigh. He then walked over to the figure of the sleeping girl and picked her up carefully. "I will take her to her room and then you can tell me why I found Jade wondering around the castle and Elisabeth in your bed" Dracula said quietly. He then left leaving me to brace myself for an hour of answering.


	9. Chapter 9

Dracula's POV

The new girl, Jade, was starting to get on my nerves especially when she started screaming at me. I hadn't intended to turn her but lets just say it was one of those moments. After asking Klove to make sure she doesn't get out of mybroom and locking the door I went into the small village about 10 miles away to get her some food. The hunt was easy as nearly the whole village was asleep. So taking a child who was peacefully asleep I put him in a brown sack making sure to tie it securely. I was going to go straight back to the castle when I saw a carriage dropping of a man and women to the inn. This wouldn't have bothered me but I knew who the man was . Vanhelsing. Carrying the sack I creeped around the back of the inn and watched through the window. There stood Vanhelsing talking to a worried looking man. Being a vampire allowed me to hear through glass and wall so I could listen to the whole conversation. "When did she disappear" Vanhelsing asked the worried man. "Jade disappeared a few days ago, but she would never do this. Please find herm we are due to get married soon" the man whispered. "I will do my best" Vanhelsing replied.

Pinching the bridge of my nose I sighed and new I would have to go to the castle and give Jade the child. When I got back the thought of Vanhelsing oming here and staking me made me feel slightly sick. But I was not going to run as I am Count Dracula. Making my way into the castle it was eerily silent. Too silent. I was heading down to my room, where Jade was, when I spotted a figure at the end of the corridor. I raised an eyebrow when I figured out it was Jade. Suddenly with her new speed she was right in front of me looking hungrily at the wriggling bag in my right hand. "What are you doing out?" I asked her dumbly. Smiling she stepped even closer untill I felt her cold breath on my neck. Grabbing the sack from me she threw it to the floor making the child cry in pain and fear. As I stood there she snaked her long pale arms around my shoulders and pressed her body against mine. I couldn't hold back a small moan of pleasure as she did this and shuddered when her lips met my neck. Standing on her tip-toes she whispered seductively in my ear "take me master". I can't deny that I was tempted but new I couldn't do it right now. So grabbing her waist gently I pushed her away and told her to take the sack and stay in her new room where I will visit her later. She pouted but obeyed.

Shaking of the feeling of arousal I made my way to Klove's room ready to tell him about Vanhelsing and probably the upcoming attack. Turning the handle to Klove's room I was briefly surprised that it was locked. Taking the spare key out of my waistcoat pocked I unlocked the door slowly. Upon entering he room I did a double take at the sight in front of me. Elisabeth was asleep with her blond hair sprawled around the pillow like a halo and Klove was sat up next to her on the bed with his eyes closed. I suddenly felt a sensation of jealously hit me when I saw the scene. Klove then opened his eyes and looked at me with a look that told me he and Elisabeth had not done anything. I felt relief for a second and wondered why as I had no feelings for Elisabeth and I wouldn't care if she and Klove had done anything while I was gone. 'liar' I thought coldly, though I questioned why I was feeling like this.

Walking over to Elisabeth's body I picked her up slowly enjoying the warmth she emitted. Telling klove I expected an explanation when I returned from taking her go her room, I made my way out the door holding Elisabeth closely. Arriving to her room I placed the light body on her bed and pulled the blankets over her chest. I then felt the urge to bite her and knew I had to get out before I lost all control. I bent down until my face was mere inches from hers and glanced at the girl below me. Kissing her forehead, I straightened up and left the room.

After Klove told me of how Jade had tried to kill Elisabeth and how he had no idea of how Jade had escaped my room I told him how Vanhelsing was here and he was looking for Jade. But Klove then told me on how Elisabeth knew about me being a vampire and not being overly scared making wonder if there was more to the girl than what met the eye. Knowing there was little to do now as it was nearly morning I bid good morning to Klove and went to my room. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a swish of cold air and found Jade saddling me in my coffin. "I thought you said you would visit me " she whined softly. Already feeling pissed off at the fact that she nearly killed Elisabeth and Vanhelsing was after her I just closed my eyes and told her coldly "go back to your room Jade, it is almost morning and I do not wish your company" the minute the words had left my mouth she was already gone with a loud bang from the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Elisabeth's POV

I had fallen asleep on Klove's bed and then suddenly felt as if I was being carried. Looking through my closed lashes I could make out Dracula's sharp features. Placing me down on what I assumed was my own bed I felt as if he was looking at me. I then nearly moved as I saw through my lashes his face move closer and closer to mine. Though I could not see clearly I could still see his now reddened eyes. As he advanced I was sure he was going to bite me but to my surprise he kissed my forehead before leaving quickly. I sat up with wide eyes wondering what had just happened. Getting out of my bed I locked the door to make sure that the insane girl wasn't able to get in. Falling on my bed with a tiered sigh I fell back to sleep wondering why my life was so complicated.

Waking up a couple of hours later I looked at the window and allowed the sun rays to warm my pale skin. Getting changed into a violet dress I went to find Klove. When I did locate Klove he looked slightly flustered. "Good morning Klove, how are you?" I asked him politely. "Good morning Elisabeth, I'm fine" he mumbled obviously distracted. Walking over to him I put my hand on his arm causing him to turn around. "Whats wrong?" I asked hoping he was going to tell me what was causing him to behave so weirdly. His shoulders sunk and he sat down on a chair that was next to a large fireplace. "As you already know about my master being a vampire, It won't do any harm if I tell you about what is happening" he paused before motioning with his hand for me to sit in the seat opposite him. "A family called the Vanhelsings have always hunted my master and tried to kill him on several occasions. Recently as you have seen Dracula has bitten a girl called Jade and unfortunately her fiancé contacted Dr Vanhelsing to see if he could help to find her as she has disappeared. This means that Vanhelsing will probably come here soon and try to kill the Count". Klove actually lookked genuinely worried for his masters welfare. "Couldn't you let Jade go and see her fiancé and allow her to say goodbye or something?" I asked . Shaking his head Klove replied "new vampires are usually very hard to control and are mre likely to kill anyone including the ones they love and judging by the way she has been acting towards the Count I assume she has long forgotten about her lover" he said whilst mumbling the last part.

Standing up he told me how he had jobs to do and excused himself. As it was still day I decided to travel to the village to look more into Vanhelsing. I hadn't told anyone where I was going as I didn't think I needed to so finding a horse I hoisted up my skirts and saddled the horse. The ride was a good half an hour and I was more than hally to get off the horse when I saw the small village. It had been a long time since i had visted the village because Lord Hartwell always made me stay in the manor house. Walking through the streets was like a dream. I probably loked insane cause I wore a massive grin making me look like I had problems which to some extent I did. I then noticed a familiar looking figure. At least 6'2ft, broad shoulders, long grey hair, top hat and metal cane there stood Lord Hartwell talking to another man who was also wearing a brown top hat. Running into the shadows I tried to get closer to find out what was they were talking about.

I was practically glued to the wall as I listened to bits of the conversation.

"Yes she went missing about 4 days ago"

"So did the girl I am investigating"

"There could be a link"

"Could you help me find her Mr Vanhelsing"

"I will do my best"

They said something else and then departed into the small crowd. From what I heard I knew that the man who was talking to Lord Hartwell was obviously Vanhelsing and by the sounds of it Lord Hartwell was after a girl and that girl was most probably me. All of my excitement that I once had disappeared in seconds only to be replaced with the dark feeling of dread. Trying to remain calm I kept on walking into the small crowd and noticed a man with a brown top hat had dropped something so picking it up I ran after him. "SIR!" I shouted causing about 20 other men turn around apart from the one wanted making me run untill I got to him. Finally catching him up I tapped his shoulder hoping to get his attention. Turning around I had to contain the gasp in my throat as I realized this man was non other than Vanhelsing.


	11. Chapter 11

Vanhelsing's POV

It had been Monday morning when I received a letter concerning a young lady who had disappeared. Usually I wouldn't have paid much attention to missing people and instead allow the authorities to deal with it but this case stuck out like a sore thumb. For a few months young girls either went missing or were found dead in a particular village. I had thought before the letter about going to the small town in Transylvania. Now I knew I had to go.

2 days later I was in Transylvania with 2 suitcases and a slight headache. The carriage journey to the small village in the middle of nowhere was both boring a creepy. It was dark when I arrived to the inn that I was staying in and couldn't wait to go to bed yet on the way in a young man was sat down and almost jumped on me. "You must me Vanhelsing, I'm Thomas" he said looking relieved. At first I just stared at him then remembered my manners and shook his hand then said "yes I'm Vanhelsing, I got your letter and knew I had to come straight away". Thomas then walked me to a table and talked me through all the events leading to Jade's disappearance. About an hour later I managed to say goodnight and go to bed thinking about how I was going to help find Jade.

Getting up the next morning I went out into the village to see if I could get any information about the strange occurrences going on. In the village a tall man with long grey hair approached me. He started to tell me how he knew of my reputation and his daughter had also recently gone missing. I was now very suspicious of the events going on. I asked him a few questions including his name and found out he was a Lord. Yet as I bid him good day I couldn't help feeling that there was something odd about him. Trying to shake of the feeling I continued to walk away that was untill I heard someone shout behind me and then tap me. I turned around and saw a very pretty young girl looking at me with wide eyes. "Can I help you, my dear?" I asked kindly. Nodding the girl raised her hand up which held my wallet. "I saw you drop this" she said smiling shyly. Taking the wallet out of her small hands I thanked her. I wondered if she was local and voiced this. "I have lived here all my life sir" she replied. Thinking that she would know something about these strange goings on I asked "would you care for a drink or something to eat". It was nearly 4.00pm and that meant it was dinner. She said yes and accompanied me to a lovely restaurant that was around the corner.

"May I ask your name?" I asked politely."I'm Eliza" she replied quietly making me smile at her wondering how old she was as she looked very young yet I didn't want to seem improper. "I am Vanhelsing". After our meal we had light conversation untill I started to ask her about the missing girls.

"Do you know anything about missing girls around this area" I asked hoping she would know something. She looked down into her lap then said "there have been a few but it's not strange as I'm sure it happens all over the world" she replied looking uncomfortable. We left the restaurant and I noticed it was going dark. I was going to walk her home but she insisted that she could get by on her own. I watched her walk away and made my way back to the inn.

Arriving back I saw Thomas and asked him if Jade had been acting oddly before her disappearance. "I was always out very late and I noticed after a while that she kept leaving our windows open at night when it was very cold" Thomas had told me. The minute he told me this I had a bad feeling about where this girl had gone. Running upstairs to my room, I grabbed a book that I always took with me and opened it. My heart was beating so fast when the word 'Vampire' appear on the next page. Having a good idea that whatever was taking and killing these girls wasn't human, I prepared myself knowing that it was only an amount of time untill I met my old enemy again. Dracula.


	12. Chapter 12

Elisabeth's POV

When Vanhelsing asked me to dinner I was quite shocked at how nice he was. I accepted to be polite and allowed him to take me to a small restaurant around the corner. He had asked if I was local and technically I was. We had the meal and light conversation but I could tell he wanted to ask me something. My suspicions were correct when he asked me if I knew about any missing girls. It was like ne could see the cogs turning slowly in my head as I tried to think of something to say. I settled for saying that a few girls have gone missing but it was not unusual. I know I should have told him about Dracula and Jade but for some reason I felt as if I would be betraying them especially Klove who was kind enough to take me in.

It was turning dark and i didn't want Vanhelsing to walk me home so I told him I would be fine and set off looking for my horse. Either the horse had been stolen or I had forgotten where I had left it as it was nowhere in sight. "Typical" I muttered as I prepared for about a 2 hour walk. The futher I walked into the woods the colder and darker it got. At one poit I nearly gave up the will to live as I was getting so sick of seeing trees. In the distance I could hear the eire sound of wolves howling. It was then when I heard a large 'SNAP' behind me. That feeling of being watched washed over me like a bucket of ice cold water. Holding my breath I jumped around and let out a startled scream as there stood count Dracula, fangs out and ready to bite.

I continued to stare ar him wide eyed as I watched confusion wash over his expression making it clear he didn't expect to see me. I saw him click his fangs away ad approach me slowly. When he was about 1ft away he asked "Elisabeth? , what are you doing out in the middle of the woods?". "I'm asking myself the same question" I replied with a hesitant laugh. He then took my arm and said whilst walking "I am to take you to the castle nd then you can tell me why you are out here in the middle of the night". I was going to be smart and reply that it was only about 10pm but he suddenly sweeped me of my feet. It was like seeing a rush of colours before my eyes. When he put me down I was amazed to see that we were back at the castle. I just stood there and stared like an idiot causing him to smirk as he took my arm again.

Like an idiot I then stuttered "h..how d.. you d...do that?" to which he replied "I was under the impression you knew that i am a vampire". When we reached inside he didn't stop at the dining room or at the lounge, he instead took me to his study which I was forbidden to go in by Klove. He gestured for me to take a seat and it was then when I realized how tall he was as he stood next to me. Being me I pointed out this fact by saying "wow I am so small". I expected him to just give me a funny look and walk away but to my surprise he chuckled and said "though you are small I am also extremely tall". I smiled feeling a bit more relaxed but I knew that I would have to explain a lot to him.

Sitting opposite me he tapped his fingers whilst studying me. Eventually he spoke "Care to explain why you were out at night and how you knew I was a vampire". Taking a deep breath I started telling him about how I became a demon due to my parents deaths and how Lord Hartwell took me in. I told him how Klove then found me after Lord Hartwell had attempted to bring me back to his manor . How I had guessed when seeing him in a coffin that he was a vampire as Lord Hartwell had taught me about myths and legends. I then told him about today's events and how Vanhelsing spoke to Lord Hartwell and took me to dinner asking about the missing girls. All the way through my story he looked totally absorbed. Finishing my story with a long sigh I waited for him to tell me to leave.

He continued to stare at me untill a smile crept onto his lips. He then leaned forward and said slowly "I know of Lord Hartwell and I knew he was a demon. As he obviously wants you I will keep you safe and in return I want you to be loyal to me". I could only nod dumbly as I couldn't believe he wanted to keep me safe.

About an hour later of talking about how we could either kill Lord Hartwell and get rid of Vanhelsing, I went to bed feeling ridiculously tired.


	13. Chapter 13

Vanhelsing's POV

Now knowing that I was in fact dealing with my old nemesis I hatched a plan. I would go towards the castle that the village folk fear and destroy Dracula once and for all. It would have to be at light though to give me a better chance yet I had a dreadful feeling that my confrontation would most probably end up at night.

Sitting down on my bed I reflected on the last time I had met Count Dracula. He had killed both lucy and Jonathon witch fired my already hate stronger. I had a suspicion that jade was probably a vampire by now and he girl that I do not know the name of , who Lord Hartwell mentioned, was also a vampire. Lying down I thought sadly about how Thomas would end up losing his love and Lord Hartwell lose his daughter but it had to be done and lying down wasn't going to help. So jumping to my feet, which would have been better if I had been younger as my back wasn't as it used to be, I started gathering my supplies whilst smiling when I saw the morning rays shine through my window.

5.00pm- same day

After sneaking out of the inn hoping Thomas wouldn't catch me, I loaded my equipment (bible, cross, silver, stake etc) onto a horse and set of on the long journey ahead of me wishing that I could do this another way. Unfortunately there was no other way.

The ride felt as if it went on forever and I was beginning to get bored of seeing the same sight of trees. That was untill I saw it was starting to become dark. It was then when I noticed a large shadow looming over me and knew instantly that it was castle Dracula. Grabbing the reins of the horse I whipped them, not to hard, but enough to make them pick up speed. It was when I reached the large doors of the massive gohic castle I felt the sudden feeling of da-ja-vu. Getting of my horse slowly, I grabbed my load and continued through the doors. Everything was cold even with the fire making me know for defiant that he was back. Suddenly the door behind me closed with a loud bang making me gurn around in alarm. I let out I shocked gasp when I saw Thomas staring at me with wide eyes. "I..I didn't s..shut the door" he whispered at me whilst looking accusingly at the dark doors. Nodding I walked over to him and patted his shoulder hoping to give him a little comfort in this crap situation. "I wish you had never come" was all I could say as I glanced left to right praying that Dracula didn't approach from any dark corners. I was about to walk upstairs but I fet a grip on my arm and saw Thomas glaring at me. "You know where she is. She is here, isn't she?!" he all but shouted making me cringe. 'Great, if he didn't know we were here before he definitely knows now' I thought whilst trying to think of a backup plan as the current one was failing fast. "She could be here" is all I said as I made my way upstairs. It was then when Thomas shouted "JADE! " I knew we were officially screwed. Then as if things couldn't get any worse there stood jade smiling happily at Thomas.

"Jade! " Thomas cried in excitement as he ran over to her. I was at a disadvantage as I was currently on the stairs so preparing myself for an upcoming stitch, I ran down the stairs like a bullet a managed to intercept Thomas. We both scrambled on the ground for a bit while jade stood over us looking down with a prominent smirk showing her amusement. "What in the devil do you think your doing Vanhelsing?"Thomas shouted as he managed to stand up and brush the dust of himself. Trying to remain calm, which was hard to do when there was a complete idiot in front of you about to get bitten by a vampire, I straightened myself up before saying calmly "Thomas she is not Jade anymore, you need to step away from her". I wasn't surprised when instead of listening to me he walked over to Jade and embraced her. Pinching the bridge of my nose in disbelief I scrambled to get my crucifix out of my pocket. By this time it was too late. As I had just looked up I was greeted with the unholy sight of Thomas' dead body dripping with blood from the neck. His eyes completely wide, and full of pain, fear and hurt. With a few last strangled breathes his eyes closed for the last time. I didn't have enough time to mourn him as I remembered Jade. She was stood there with a feral grin on her lips and warm blood smeared around her mouth and chin with the odd drop dripping down onto the pink dress she wore. All in all it was a terrifying sight and I braced myself for an attack.


	14. Chapter 14

Elisabeth's POV

After telling Dracula the truth about who I was, I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from my shoulders. It was quite late when I woke up due to speaking so late with Dracula. So about 3.00pm I got dressed and did the usual things such as read, annoy Klove, clean etc. I got bored by 6.00pm and was unusually happy that it was getting dark. Walking down to the cellar, or in Klove's words 'Dracula's room', I knocked softly hoping he was awake. I got no reply so I went back up to the first floor. It was then when I heard voices and it didn't sound like Klove. Sneaking up I got on my knees and did an awkward crawl trying to get a better view. I then heard the door bang and jumped in surprise. Looking around the corner I nearly gasped out loud when I saw Vanhelsing and another man stood in the main hallway. Backing away I knew that Dracula needed to be warned.

Practically running down the stairs trying to be quiet I forget about being polite and jumped into Dracula's room. I would have laughed at the sight in front of me hd I not been in such a state of panic. He was sat casually in his coffin reading a book wearing a confused expression. Catching my breath I walked towards him and knelt down by his coffin. Leaning against it i managed to say between deep breathes"Vanhelsing...a random guy...downstairs...in castle...what do we do". I looked up to suddenly see him out of the coffin and striding towards the door. But when he went to open it , it wouldn't budge. We then heard a sinister chuckle come from behind the door. "Why don't you two enjoy yourselves whilst I go and take care of the vermin"Jade's annoying voice grew fainter as she walked away.

"Can't you like destroy the door or something? " I asked as I watched him glare at the door with red eyes. He turned around and shook his head angrily. "When I haven't fed in a while I am not as strong" he snapped obviously annoyed at our predicament. There was an awkward silence that filled the large dark room which automatically made me want to comment about. "It's a bit dark in here" I said asni looked at the few candles burning dimly. He grunted in response then sunk down to the floor so he was resting against the cold wall. Crawling from my spot over to his I seated myself down so I felt a bit safer. The remaining candles were starting to burn out causing me to inch closer to the Count. I hadn't realized how close I was untill I felt tense muscle against my arm. Jerking back I mumbled an apology as my cheeks turned brigt red with embarrassment. Then suddenly we were plunged into darkness.

"You know, I have never been that fond of the dark" I said quietly wishing for some source of light to magically appear. It was then when I felt him shift slightly. Next minute I knew hed had wrapped his arm around my shoulder and brought me closer to him. "There are more things to be scared of than the dark" he whispered smoothly in my ear causing me to push him away playfully. "Don't you have some matches?" I asked trying to change the subject. I heard him fumble around in his pocket and then give up which basically answered my question. I was getting rather worried about Vanhelsing and that man and hoped Jade hadn't gone completely insane.

Standing up I had an idea, turning to smoke I got into the door lock and neatly unlocked the door. Turning back into my solid form I couldn't help but laugh at the shocked face of Dracula. "why didn't you do that before" he asked incredulously. "I was scared" I answered feebly. I was about to defend myself more when suddenly I felt two strong arms circle around my waist and cold lips smash onto my warm ones. I had never believed that I kiss could make you feel so much but this kiss did. He kissed me as a dehydrated man would drink water. It was desperate and caring. How could a man who has killed so many use his lips in this way. He must have forgotten that though I was immortal I still needed to breathe as he only released me when I had to punch his lean chest. We stood there with his arms around my waist and my hands on his chest while I tried to get a hold on what had just happened. "That was nice" I said awkwardly and regretted the second I had said it. I hadn't expected him to reply bjt when he did I couldn't help but smile "It was indeed nice, in fact it was so nice that I would like to do it again" he purred as his mouth slowly descended onto mine to create another fiery kiss. This time though it was slower and more careful as if he didn't want to hurt me. I also realized how tall he was and wondered if he had a sore neck as i was at least 1ft smaller than him. Just as I felt his hands travel down my back near my bottom the door banged open with Klove looking extremely harassed. It was at this point I wanted the floor to open up and swallow me whole.


	15. Chapter 15

Dracula's POV

I had only just woken up and began to read when Elisabeth came crashing through my door looking scared. She then knelt next to my coffin and told me in very simple terms that Vanhelsing was in the castle. By the time she hd ssid this I was already storming towards my door. However, Jade's annoying voice came through the door when she started to explain how she woukd deal with the problem. I could have killed her if I had my full strength but I didn't due to meeting Elisabeth in the woods. I didn't mean to snap when Elisabeth asked why couldn't I smash the door down but I was getting really pissed off.

I eventually sunk down to the floor and leaned against the wall trying to think if there was another way out as there were no Windows. I hadn't been paying much attention to Elisabeth and tensed up when I felt her warm skin brush against my arm. I looked at her and she then explained how she was afraid of the dark. Smiling I brought my arm around her shoulders and whispered "There are more things to be scared of than the dark". She shoved me playfully causing me to smirk in the dark. She obviously found the situation awkward as she tried to change it by asking if I had any matches. I thought I did so I began to search my pockets and all I could find however was a pocket watch and some old coins. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

A couple of minute later she stood up and turned to smoke. I watched in amazement as the smoke headed towards the door and disappeared. Then I heard a quiet 'click' and knew she had opened it. When she turned back to herself I could only ask why she hadn't done that in the first place. She made a hopeless attempt of defending herself. In these few seconds I had a huge impulse to claim her lips with my own. So standing up like a bullet I circled my arms around her slim waist and dipped my head down to kiss her. I hadn't expected the kiss to feel so passionate and was quite confused as to why I was having such a reaction. I felt as if I had never kissed in my life and it was only till she punched my chest I remembered she needed air. I stared at her and though it was dark I could see the blush I her cheeks. She then said that it was nice making me smile at her obvious attempt to clear the silence. I agreed and wanted to do it again and so I did. It would have been perfect but at that moment when my hands traveled downwards and my arousal got stronger Klove came through the door in panic.

We stepped away from each other and I tried not to look at Klove's suspicious looks. "Master Jade has just killed a man who I believe was her fiancé and she is about to kill Vanhelsing" Klove said rather hurriedly. Knowing that I had to stop Jade and kill her myself as she had driven me to the point I hurried upstairs trying not to think about the girl who I had just left with Klove.

Getting upstairs I felt anger boil as there was blood all over the floor. Yet there was no one in sight. The smell of the blood started to get to me so I moved quickly away from it. That was when I saw Jade looking insane. She had heard me and waved. Walking towards her I saw Vanhelsing on the floor struggling to get up. Grabbing Jade by the hair I had just about had enough of her . She cried out in pain and started screaming at me to let go. I then felt something very hot enter my back. Looking behind me I was greeted with the sight of Vanhelsing looking slightly smug. Letting go of Jade I felt an intense pain hit my back when I moved and knew whatbhe had done. He had stabbed me with a small crucifix. I tried to take it out of my now burning wound but it kept burning my hand. Whilst struggling I watched as Vanhelsing approached Jade holding a cross and a stake. Feeling angered that all I could do was watch I tried my best to ignore the pain. Then suddenly I felt a small hand on my shoulder. Elisabeth was stood next to me looking shocked. "Can...you...please take this thing...out of my back" I asked with a hoarse voice. Nodding she grasped the crucifix and pulled quickly with no hesitation. Feeling my wounds heal slowly I sighed in relief and kissed her forehead as thanks. It was then when I heard Jade's cold voice I remembered the situation at hand. She was crying for help that I was not going to give. "Don't look" I told Elisabeth sternly as I watched Vanhelsing plunge the stake deep into Jade's chest. Blood exploded from the would spraying into Vanhelsing face. I watched as her body sank down to he floor and crumble to fine dust.

Vanhelsings then turned around and pointed the cross at me. It was then when his eyes widened he must have noticed Elisabeth. "Elisabeth, get away from him" Vanhelsing cried out in alarm. I grabbed her by the arm and placed her in front of me enjoying the look of shock on Vanhelsing's face. "Kill me and I will bite the girl" I threatened loudly. Then I heard Elisabeth laugh and pull herself away from me. Glaring angrily she replied "Bite me , see if I care". The suddenly Vanhelsing had pounced on me yet let go of his stake. We scuffled around as we tried to hurt the other. Finally when I managed to grab his neck and start to choke the life out of him Elisabeth's voice filled the room. "For goodness sake, will you both stop".


	16. Chapter 16

Elisabeth's POV

When Dracula raced out of the room I felt rather empty. Looking at Klove I realized he was staring at me with questioning eyes. "I don't know what happened either" was all I could mutter as I went to run past him and help Dracula. However to my shock Klove's hand shot out and grabbed my arm. Spinning me around he placed his hands on my shoulders and said seriously " do you like him, i mean do you really like him". I stood still and took a breath before saying as seriously as him "I like him a lot". That was obviously the answer he wanted as he gave me a quick smile before letting me go.

Running up the stairs I nearly slipped in a large pool of blood making me cringe. I followed the trail and found Jade hissing at Vanhelsing who was on the floor. Then looking at the other side of the room I couldn't believe it. Dracula looked as if he was dancing but then I noticed the crucifix sticking out of his back. Running towards him I felt my chest tighten at the sight of him in pain. He asked politely if I would take it out of his back and I immediately did so. He looked better then kissed my forehead as thanks. He then told me to look away but though I did I still saw glimps of Jade's body explode with blood then turn into a fine dust.

Then Vanhelsing pointed the cross made from two stakes at Dracula. He then looked in my direction and his eyes went wide. He told me to get away from Dracula. I wasn't going to move but Dracula obviously thought otherwise as he grabbed me and pulled me closer. He then threatened to bite me if Vanhelsing tried to kill him. I was overwhelmed with the feeling of hurt that Dracula would just use me like that. Yanking myself out of his grasp I said "Bite me, see if I care". Suddenly Vanhelsing attacked Dracula and they both started to fight. When Dracula was about to strangle Vanhelsing to death I knew it was time to intervene. Shouting at them to stop it she was pleasantly surprised when they complied. Walking over to them she grabbed Dracula by his arm and dragged him gently away from Vanhelsing, enjoying the irritated look he wore. She then returned to Vanhelsings side and helped him up. "Please don't harm him" she told Dracula but then turned around to face Vanhelsing and said "and don't you hurt him either". They both looked as if they were going to argue but she sorted it out quickly by saying "Vanhelsing, if you leave now and instead investigate Lord Hartwell I will personally make sure that Dracula doesn't kill anymore women". I watched as Vanhelsing looked at me and then Dracula before sighing. "I have no idea how you will do this but what I don't understand is why would I need to investigate Lord Hartwell?" he asked. Walking over to Dracula I looped my arm around his to make sure he didn't try anything and replied "I have my ways and Lord Hartwell is a most horrible demon who kills men, women and children. I think it would be far better if you destroyed him than waste your time on Dracula". I nearly giggled at the glare Dracula was shooting at me yet I was still extremely worried that Vanhelsing wouldn't leave us alone. But suddenly he nodded and started walking towards the door. "I will leave and find out about Lord Hartwell but mark my words both of you, if anyone else is killed by your hands I will return" with these words he bowed slightly in my direction and took his leave.

It was then when I noticed it was dawn as small beams of light shone softly through the open curtains. Still hold of Dracula I continued to drag a rather shocked vampire towards his room. He then stopped suddenly. I had a bad feeling that he was going to kill me for my last performance but instead he pulled me into a breathtaking kiss. Sweeping me of my feet, he took me down to his room and closed the door gently with his foot. Giggling I smiled up at him knowing that this was only the beginning of my new life.


	17. Chapter 17

Third Person POV

As Vanhelsing walked out of the dark castle he smiled as the sun hit his face giving him a warm sensation. He continued to walk down the path pausing a minute as he swore he could have heard the sound of happy laughter. Continuing on his journey he had the lingering feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time he saw young Elisabeth or Dracula for that matter, but what he knew for sure was that his new adventure had just begun. It was time to hunt a demon.


End file.
